Super Mario Bros. 2 Wiki
Welcome to the New Super Mario Bros. 2 Wiki! This wiki is focused on a game only for 3DS and 2DS, New Super Mario Bros. 2! This wiki was created at 18:06 on June 21, 2014. Gold.png Star con.png Supermario.png Mt-moneda1-290812.jpg 1-2.png 1.1.png What is New Super Mario Bros. 2? New Super Mario Bros. 2 is a 2012 side-scrolling platformer video game in the Super Mario series developed by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS handheld console. The game is a direct sequel to New Super Mario Bros., released in 2006 for the Nintendo DS and is the third New Super Mario Bros. side-scroller. The game was first released in Japan on July 28, 2012 and was released in Europe, Australia, and North America in August 2012, and is the first Nintendo-published game to be released simultaneously in both digital and physical forms. The game's plot is similar to its predecessors, focusing on Mario and Luigi's efforts to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser and the Koopalings. New Super Mario Bros. 2 has a heavier emphasis on coin-collecting than other Super Mario games, with multiple unique items dedicated to producing large amounts of coins. The game features a specialized mode called "Coin Rush" that focuses exclusively on quickly completing a series of stages while collecting as many coins as possible. Additional Coin Rush stages were made available for purchase as downloadable content shortly after the game's release. New Super Mario Bros. 2 received positive reviews; it currently holds aggregate scores of 78.59% and 78% on GameRankings and Metacritic. Critics generally praised the game's level design but criticized the game for being too similar to earlier New Super Mario Bros. games. New Super Mario Bros. 2 is the fourth best-selling game for the Nintendo 3DS, selling 7.63 million copies worldwide as of December 31, 2013. (Source: Wikipedia-http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._2) 10 Most Recent Edits and Contributions Did You Know..? * That the Spike Top is the only enemy to have only one spike? * That there are 65 different enemies in the Game? * That if you get 1,000 lives, your life counter becomes a crown? * That a 5-Star save file does not unlock anything? * That the Spike obstacle always points upwards?* * That neither Boos nor Big Boos move when Mario is facing them? * That Beanstalks always grow from Invisible Blocks? * That Nintendo sold 7,630,000 copies of New Super Mario Bros. 2 in its first 18 months? * That this game is so far the only one of the New Super Mario Bros. sub-series to not include Bowser Jr.? * That there's a typo in the Coin Rush mode? (excha''inged) * That Red Coins now have parachutes? * That Green Koopa Troopas will fall off ledges and blocks but Red ones don't? * That it costs 90 Star Coins to unlock the Star World? * That the only place you can get a star in your inventory is in the Toad House in Star World? * That there are 4 different switches in the game? They are: ?, !, P, and the final switch. * That there are only 3 Mega Mushrooms in the game? They are found on World 1-2, World 5-6, or World Mushroom-3 * That when you get 1,110 lives, Mario will travel around levels and the overworld with his cap off? * That if there is a Star Coin is nearby, Mario will look at it? * That World Flower-Castle is the only level where Bob-ombs are naturally occurring? * That World Star-1 is like World 1-1 at night? *''Not including any spikes found on enemies. Activities WARNING! When you click any of the following links, there isn't a return link to this wiki, so if you want to come back, right click on the link and select "Open link in new tab" or use the shortcut Alt+Left Arrow to go back.The links are NOT spam, they were created with polldaddy. Quizzes For a quiz on the game in general, click here. For a quiz on enemies, click here. Polls For a poll on the game in general, click here. Surveys For a survey on Items, click here. Pages with lists For a list of enemies, click here. For a list of obstacles, click here. For a list of blocks, click'' here.'' For a list of items, click ''here''. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse